


Имя из сказки

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Где-то в параллельной вселенной, где Гарри Поттер так и не победил, но и проигрывать отказался, эта история случилась с Гретой Шнайдер, приехавшей по обмену из Дурмштранга в Хогвартс.





	Имя из сказки

_В детстве Грета любила сказки. Особенно героические._  
_Папа читал ей каждый день перед сном. А она верила каждому слову._  
_Особенно в ТУ сказку._  
_А потом отца забрали и она выросла._  
_Теперь она ненавидит сказки. Особенно ТУ._  


 

Грета морщится, вдыхая запах дешёвой выпивки, сырых простыней и пережаренного ужина. Вот она и на месте. Дырявый котёл. И за что ей такое наказание?  
В байку про отличную учёбу и победу в конкурсе она не верит, не настолько же она глупа. За ней следили там, будут следить и здесь. Только ещё пристальней. Всю душу вытрясут. Как-никак столица.

Она шагает к барной стойке и сразу выкладывает на неё паспорт.  
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Грета Шнайдер, на моё имя должен быть забронирован номер.  
Женщина-бармен, такая же белокурая, как и сама Грета, по-матерински улыбается ей.  
— А, по обмену из Дурмштранга? Приятно видеть. Вот, ваш номер 25. Я провожу.  
Она вкладывает Грете в руку ключ, а сама выходит из-за стойки. 

— Большая удача, что вы здесь, - вежливо говорит женщина и улыбается. Вообще-то, Грета не может знать наверняка, она не видит лица. Только тугой старомодный пучок на голове, спину, да полы старой синей мантии.  
— Да уж, большая.

Половица скрипит под ногами. Интересно, это всегда так или только ради неё?  
Женщина показывает ей, как открыть замок, хочет показать и комнату, но Грета отказывается.  
— Хорошо, — кивает женщина, уходя, — до свидания. И будьте осторожны. Люди здесь разные.  
Грета остаётся наедине со своими мыслями. Точнее, с одной — и что это было?

Голод выгоняет её из номера ближе к полуночи. Она не хочет спускаться, но надеется, что людей сейчас не так много как днём.  
Посетителей и вправду мало, только компания не то бандитов, не то законников в углу и рыжая ведьма у бара. 

Девица впивается в Грету взглядом, но успокаивается и отстаёт, раньше чем Грета подходит к дальнему столику. Компании в углу и вовсе наплевать, они даже не смотрят. Они смеются и заливают смех пивом. Ещё бы, таким, как они, поживиться тут нечем. Грета одета нарочито скромно, по-магловски и бедно. 

Она заказывает суп. Не то чтобы Грета хотела именно его, но запахи с кухни отбивают аппетит. И чтобы не умереть от голода, она выбирает то, что точно в себя впихнёт.  
Суп оказывается на удивление вкусной штукой, наваристый, сытный с крупными кусками мяса и картошки. Но есть его надо быстро. Такие вещи, остывая, теряют весь свой шарм.  
Грета так увлечена едой, что не замечает, как к ней за столик подсаживаются.

— Привет, — говорит парень, дохнув на неё перегаром, и обнимает её за плечи. И только тогда Грета просыпается.  
— Руки, пожалуйста, уберите, — рычит она.  
— Какая хорошенькая. Ты просто красавица. А имя у тебя есть?

Он пьян. Просто пьян, потому и ничего не слышит.  
— Руки. Убрал.

Грета скидывает его ладонь, но это не помогает. Как не помогает и его приятель, пытающийся вытащить его из-за стола.  
— Пойдём, Скотти, красавица не хочет с тобой играть. Навестишь её трезвым.  
— Отстань, Малфой. Мы почти поладили. Правда, милая?

И он снова обнимает Грету.  
— Нет. И я не милая.

Она снова скидывает его руку и ищет в кармане палочку. За потасовку её по голове не погладят, но такие, как этот, понимают только силу.  
— Прошу прощения, — криво улыбается Малфой и пытается увести приятеля. Но тот не даётся.  
— Нет, погоди. Милая, что ты ломаешься, а?

Он наклоняется к её лицу и дышит перегаром в губы. И Грета не выдерживает. Какая палочка? Она скатывается до банальной оплеухи. Потом ещё одной. И ещё. И только тогда успокаивается.

Пьяный придурок багровеет, его приятель больше не улыбается, в баре, и до того не очень шумном, повисает тишина. Сама Грета стоит и тупо смотрит на свою ладонь. И когда она только успела встать?

— Ты... — рычит пьяный, поднимаясь с места, — знаешь хоть с кем связалась?  
Он хватает её за руку и притягивает к себе. Больше он не пытается быть томным, и Грета понимает: плохи её дела. 

Она будет драться. Проиграет, но драться будет. Это всё, что ей остаётся.  
— Проституция, сопротивление при аресте, нанесение телесных повреждений сотруднику аврората, — чеканит пьяница.

Его приятель только глаза закатывает. Видно, не в первый раз.  
— Джентльмены, прошу минуту внимания, — влезает рыжая ведьма, — моя подопечная, конечно, перегнула палку, но стоит ли из-за этого обострять отношения с нашими немецкими друзьями?

Она не говорит, а мурлычет и улыбается так томно, что можно не сомневаться в её намерениях. Она готова убивать.  
— А ты кто такая? — спрашивает пьяный.  
— Лили Дурсль. Староста школы. Вот мои документы.

Отвечает она, но паспорт показывает второму. Тот с минуту пялится на его разворот, а потом вздыхает и возвращает хозяйке.  
— Аврор Скорпиус Малфой, к вашим услугам, — он козыряет своим значком, но лишь на мгновение, — мисс Дурсль, позвольте узнать, а что вы делаете здесь в столь поздний час?  
— Как что? — деланно удивиляется рыжая. — Присматриваю за ученицей по обмену. Она только сегодня приехала, совсем ещё не освоилась.

— Ещё и малолетка. Ну ты попал, Скотти. — Шикает Малфой. А, прочистив горло, говорит уже по-деловому. — Плохо присматриваете, мисс Дурсль. Что это такое? Ваша подопечная в первый же вечер напилась и стала приставать к парням. Мой вам совет, немедленно выведите девушку на свежий воздух. Прогуляйтесь. А когда она хоть чуточку протрезвеет, доведите до номера и убедитесь, что она ляжет спать в одиночестве.  
— Есть, сэр. Так и поступлю. — салютует рыжая и поворачивается к Грете. — Пойдём, нам пора.

Она бережно разжимает пальцы на запястье Греты, так что парень совсем не сопротивляется. А может всё дело в отрезвляюще-злом взгляде Малфоя? Грета не успевает решить эту задачу, рыжая выталкивает её на улицу.  
— Я же не заплатила за ужины, — уже на улице спохватывается Грета.  
— О, не волнуйся, я заплатила за нас обеих. Сволочи.

Последнее относится уже не к Грете. Рыжая зло сплёвывает на тротуар.  
— Спасибо вам. Меня зовут Грета...  
—... Шнайдер. Да, я в курсе, кто ты. Я — Лили. Тебе повезло, что сегодня моя смена. Пройдёмся? Лучше свалить отсюда, пока эти не выползли на улицу.

Они идут неспешно в полной тишине. Между закрытых на ночь лавок, редких уличных фонарей и подворотен, куда Грете не хотелось бы заглядывать даже при свете дня. Лили разрешает задавать ей любые вопросы, но у Греты есть только один, и она не уверена, что готова к ответу.

— Те парни, они... кто? — она наконец решается разрушить тишину.  
— Ты и сама знаешь, не так ли? Опасные ребята, от которых лучше держаться подальше. Кстати, молодец, что передумала палочку доставать, иначе я бы тебя не отмазала.

Грета не спрашивает, откуда Лили это известно и что ещё она знает. Ещё несколько гулких шагов, и она признаётся.  
— Я не передумала, оно как-то само.  
— А, понятно.

Грета разглядывает Лили, кляня себя за любопытство. Но Лили того стоит, она красива. Не так, как сама Грета, дело не в молодости, ухоженности или правильности черт. В чём-то другом. Что-то есть в её улыбке, в том, как она держит спину и как шагает. Что-то неистребимо-прекрасное. Будь её лицо исполосовано шрамами — хотя это и не так — Лили всё равно была бы красивой.

Они доходят до конца улицы и поворачивают назад. Холодает.  
— А ты?  
— Что — я? — Лили улыбается.  
«Ты и дальше будешь защищать меня?» — хочет знать Грета, но спрашивает:  
— От тебя тоже стоит держаться подальше?

Лили смеётся. Тихо, почти неслышно, но всё же это смех.  
— Ко мне стоит держаться как можно ближе, особенно если ты и дальше собираешься влипать в неприятности.  
— Знаешь, я вообще-то не собиралась.  
— Да, оно как-то само. Я уже поняла. Слушай, если у вас в Дурмшдранге гулять по ночам в полном одиночестве нормальное дело, то тут тебе придётся отвыкать.

Грета возмущена, но ответить ей нечего. И всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчат.  
В "Дырявом котле" все уже разошлись, свет погашен, а дверь заперта. Лили наклоняется к замку и шепчет то ли заклинание, то ли пароль. Дверь со скрипом открывается.  
На барной стойке Лили находит свечу. Свет им не нужен, глаза уже смирились и видят в темноте. Но тёплый алый лепесток придаёт сил.

Лили дожидается, пока Грета откроет дверь, и заходит в её комнату без приглашения.  
— Я тут подумала, — Лили плюхается на кровать, словно у себя дома, — Я ведь не могу вечно присматривать за тобой, верно?  
Морщась, Грета прислоняется к стене. Стульев в комнате нет, а садится рядом с Лили не хочется.

— Сделаем так, я напишу тебе имя, — Лили и вправду достаёт блокнот и перо. Откидывает крышку, что-то записывает и вырывает листок. Она складывает его вчетверо, прежде чем встать и вложить в руку Греты.

— Прочти его, но не произноси. Запомни хорошенько это имя. Если станет совсем туго, позови его. Но только в крайнем случае, ты меня поняла?  
Грета кивает.  
— А как позвать?  
— Назови его, глупая.  
Лили улыбается, крепко обнимает Грету и уходит.

Грета разворачивает листок. Может, это злая насмешка? Или глупый детский розыгрыш? Грета давно не ребёнок и не верит в сказки. Она в ярости рвёт и комкает бумагу и кидает её в камин.

В следующие две недели ничего не происходит. Грета редко выходит из своей комнаты — Лондон дорогое место, а лавочники не слишком жалуют нищих зевак. Пособия и карманных денег едва хватает на учебники и приличную форму, но клянчить у матери Грета не хочет. Хорошо, хоть жилье ей оплатили.

Тех авроров Грета видит ещё трижды. В первый раз они патрулировали улицу, во второй сидели все в том же дырявом котле, потягивая пиво, а в третий мило беседовали с парочкой смешливых девчонок. Грету они не замечают, за что она им благодарна.  
Лили она вовсе не встречает.

Всё меняется жарким августовским вечером. У Греты расклеиваются туфли, и она спешит сдать их в ремонт, прежде чем лавочники закроются. 

И только на обратном пути она понимает, какую ошибку совершила. Косая аллея пустеет на глазах, лавки закрываются одна за другой, а редкие прохожие спешат исчезнуть. И Грета почти не удивляется, когда дорогу её преграждает тот самый аврор. Сегодня он трезв, но это ничего не меняет.

— Привет.  
— Простите, я спешу, — Грета старается быть вежливой, хотя и не хочет. Она обходит аврора по широкой дуге, но он хватает её запястье.

— Послушай, извини за тот раз. Я ведь хороший парень на самом деле и девушек не обижаю.  
Грета не знает, что он имеет ввиду под «хорошим парнем», но уже с ним не согласна.  
— Простите, я спешу, — она вырывает руку и идёт дальше.

Аврор нагоняет её и обнимает за плечи.  
— Я провожу.  
— Не нужно так себя мучить. Идите своей дорогой.

Аврор смеётся громко и натужно.  
— Какое чувство иронии! А знание языка! Ты просто прелесть, Грета Шнайдер. Вся в отца.  
Вопроса «откуда?» не возникает. Грета просто бьёт его локтем в бок и бежит. Не слишком далеко, впрочем. Из ближайшего проулка выходят двое. Оба здоровяки, но пугают не их габариты и не оголённые палочки, а то, как они улыбаются.  
— Куда это ты собралась?  
— Приехали, детка, конечная станция.

Один хватает Грету за плечо и швыряет в ту самую подворотню. Приземляться больно, особенно когда тормозишь локтями и спиной. Но Грета вскакивает на ноги и достаёт палочку.  
— О-о-о-о... — В едином порыве тянут авроры.  
— Нам досталась смелая, — смеётся тот, что обнимал её. Или другой, который её швырнул? Все трое сливаются для Греты в единое чудовище. Она уже не различает голосов и лиц, видит только улыбки.

— Экспелиармус, — заклятие отлетает, не причинив им вреда. Авроры хохочут.  
— Покажи ей как надо, Чак.  
— Экспелиармус, — палочка вылетает из её рук. Второе, незнакомое, заклятье впечатывает Грету в брусчатку. Грета вновь вскакивает на ноги, но не надолго. Третье заклятье впилось сотней осколков ей в ступни и Грета не удержалась на ногах.

— Что, милая, синдром русалочки замучил?  
От боли в ногах хочется плакать, Грета оборачивается и видит как по её белым носкам растекаются багровые пятна.  
— Теперь не побегаешь, да, милая?  
Её хватают за локоть и переворачивают на спину. Кто-то уже задрал ей юбку и лезет дальше.  
Это конец, понимает Грета. И вдруг вспоминает записку. Что ж, терять ей больше нечего.

— Гарри Поттер. Пожалуйста, помоги, Гарри Поттер.  
Мгновение абсолютной тишины — и авроры заливаются смехом.  
— Такая большая, а в сказки верит.  
Но Грета не сдаётся. Она отпихивает авроров руками и повторяет:  
— Гарри Поттер, ты меня слышишь? Мне обещали, что ты придёшь.  
— Успокойся, милая. Тебя никто не услышит и никто не придёт.  
— Заткни ей рот, чтоб не верещала.

Кто-то направляет на Грету палочку, но вместо «Силенцио» звучит «Экспелиармус», и палочка вылетает из рук.  
Прежде чем Грета успевает понять, что произошло, вспышка света отбрасывает авроров назад. Мгновение — и её от авроров отделяют двое. Оба они одеты, словно собрались в магловский турпоход, а лица скрывают за лыжными масками.

— Привет, — кто-то легко касается её плеча. Грета оборачивается. Парень, одет так же, как и те двое, но маски не носит. У него ярко-зелёные глаза, красивые черты лица и добрая улыбка. За его плечом разгорается битва. Заклятия летят во все стороны. Кто-то кричит.  
— Ты в порядке? Идти сможешь?  
Грета кивает, потом качает головой и указывает на свои ноги. Дар речи, кажется, окончательно покинул её.  
Одного быстрого взгляда парню достаточно.  
— Понятно. Значит, полетаем. Держись.

Он бережно подхватывает Грету на руки, произнося заклятие. Ей ничего не остаётся, как вцепиться ему в плечи.  
Это больше похоже на прыжок, чем на полет. Они оказываются на крыше. Вдали от битвы, хотя её звуки всё ещё слышны.  
— Твоими ногами я займусь позже, сейчас главное, чтобы нам рикошетом не прилетело.  
Он опускает Грету на раскалённую за день крышу и достаёт из куртки отрез струящейся серебристой ткани.  
— Она рассчитана под одного, так что будет тесно.

Он и правда прижимается к Грете очень близко, касаясь её лба свои, прежде чем укрыться тканью. Грета вдруг успокаивается, страх отступает. Возможно, все дело в огромных зелёных глазах, пронзающих душу.

— Что это? — голос её хрипит, как со сна. А ткань изнутри кажется серой дымкой тумана.  
— Мантия-невидимка.  
— Разве мантии-невидимки спасают от рикошета?  
Он смеётся. Как-то очень знакомо. Грета пытается вспомнить, где слышала такой же смех и не может.  
— Поверь мне, эта спасает, — и, немного подумав, спрашивает, — тебя как зовут?  
— Грета. А ты это он?  
Парень выглядит озадаченным.

— Он? А, нет же. Я его сын, меня зовут Ал.  
— Ал, — Грета пробует на вкус имя, и оно ей определённо нравится, — а те двое внизу, они точно справятся?  
— Сегодня на сцене лучший дуэт сезона, — улыбается Ал, — а если что-то пойдёт не так, я неподалёку.  
— Собственно, уже не надо, — раздаётся у них над головами, и Грета понимает, что бой окончен.  
Ал скидывает мантию.

— Что так долго? У меня тут раненая.  
Грета пытается приподняться на локтях, но её начинает мутить. Тело будто бы вспомнило о побоях, и теперь у Греты болит каждый мускул и каждая косточка.  
— А ну-ка, держись, — парень, такой же красивый, как и Ал, но кареглазый и с ещё более открытой улыбкой, подхватывает её и помогает приподняться, — проблемы с заметанием следов. Кто-то в аврорате научился ставить хорошие блоки. Им легче память к чертям снести, чем отдельный момент подделать.

— Ну и снёс бы, — бурчит Ал, с помощью заклинания снимая с Греты туфли и носки. Точнее, заставляя их распасться прямо на ней. — Подонки, они ещё проклятие гниения сверху наложили.  
Палочка Ала движется с такой скоростью, что Грета не успевает улавливать, где заканчивается одно заклятие и начинается другое.

— Привет. Обезболивающее, — с другой стороны от кареглазого садится Лили и протягивает Грете открытый флакон. — Пей залпом.  
Грета подчиняется.

— Ага, чтоб потом их приятели за нападение на своих весь квартал перевернули. Пусть лучше про розовых слоников рассказывают.  
Ал замирает на середине заклятия и поднимает взгляд.

— Розовых слоников?  
— Попроси у Малфоя их завтрашний рапорт, поржёшь. — Он поворачивается к Грете. — Я, кстати, Джим. Ну а с моими братом и сестрой ты уже знакома, верно?  
Грета кивает.  
— Вы все — Поттеры?  
— Как видишь, — за Джима отвечает Лили, — правда, это не слишком одобряемая фамилия сейчас.

— Я думала, ты посмеялась надо мной. Ну с именем. Это же просто детская сказка.  
— Всё, я закончил, — убирает палочку Ал. — Остальное только дома.  
— Тогда пора лично познакомиться со сказкой, — Джим подхватывает её на руки и поднимает как пушинку. — Папа ждёт.

И Грета вдруг понимает, что делает этих ребят такими красивыми, что живёт в них неистребимо и заставляет улыбаться.

_Надежда_.


End file.
